Users may desire to easily send and receive digital content to and from one another as well as to easily store digital content that they receive from other users. Sending and storing digital content, particularly large amounts of digital content containing a plurality of files, can be difficult and time-consuming. Accordingly, there is currently a need for improved systems and methods for sending, receiving, and storing digital content, particularly in the context of content management systems.